The present disclosure relates to swarm technology and, more particularly, to a projectile system and methods of use.
At least some known projectile systems include a plurality of projectiles (e.g., ballistic devices) that each includes at least one sensor, a boost package, and a payload. That is, in known ballistic defense projectile systems, each projectile has the same configuration such that one projectile includes every feature included in the other projectiles. Incorporating every feature into each projectile, however, is expensive and may be cost-prohibitive, particularly when the projectile includes a payload that is configured to detonate.